


[Podfic of] Polishing Buttons / written by skellerbvvt

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://skellerbvvt.livejournal.com/40415.html">Polishing Buttons</a> by skellerbvvt<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:34:56</p><p>Polishing buttons doesn't mean what you think it means, unless it does, then it does, with bells on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Polishing Buttons / written by skellerbvvt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polishing Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3918) by skellerbvvt. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/nuewciaoilyljh5v7ehqeml93g01itwf.mp3) | 32.2 MB | 00:34:56  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lmuy9fvs4l6x375i9s29bejptyy2k5ue.m4b) | 15.2 MB | 00:34:56  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/polishing-buttons).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
